


Experimental

by Schneezed



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Longing, M/M, Other, almost forgot about the fingering part lol, not that he’d ever admit it tho, shower, this is just a lot of Junpei being horny for Akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: What’s a guy to do when he’s got so many fantasies?





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim because of boredom, so it may not be perfect, but I hope you enjoy!!! it was a fun exercise to experiment (lmao) with how to write solo scenes for characters.

Water fell from the head with an intense pressure, hitting my skin as a thin fog began to fill the room. This is what I needed - after a long day at practice, pitching and batting for hours on end, all I wanted was a nice hot shower. Usually, I’d take the ones in the changing room. But tonight? Tonight I wanted some me time. Especially after my post-practice surprise.

Akihiko had stopped by my dorm, gift in hand and a smile on his face; apparently he’d taken up baking recently, much to my delight. We talked for a bit, though he didn’t stick around long. Apparently he had practice at a near-by wrestling club and only stopped by for the cake. 

Since we all graduated, he’d really done his best to make sure everybody stayed friends. Aki - the strongest guy I know - was potentially the sweetest, too. To be fair, he’d made that clear the day we met, when he saved me in the Dark Hour. 

Ever since then, I’ve felt attached to him. He’s a great friend. Just a friend. A bro. A buddy. 

As I began to scrub myself down, bubbles cascading along my muscles, my fingers dragged across the back of my ass and idea crossed my mind. Obviously - as a lonely guy in college - I was familiar with my own hand. But I never really touched anywhere else during my little sessions. However, I was definitely aware of the... “potential” of exploring my other side. 

Reaching around, my middle finger slowly circled around the rim of my hole. This was unfamiliar territory for me. I’d never even really considered it. But, as my knees buckled and cock hardened, I knew this was something I had to try. It’s just a one time thing - an experiment.

I gently pressed forward by bending my wrist; the tip barely entered me, but a short groan escaped my lips. I was definitely too tight to go straight in, and way too inexperienced to even consider that. How do guys lose their virginity to something other than themselves?

The idea of another guy doing this before I could is scary; being in their clutches, trusting them not to break you. I can’t imagine many men I’d let do that. Well, aside from the obvious.

I wonder what kind of a lover Akihiko is? He’s so strong, but so kind. Physically, he looks like he would ravage you til’ kingdom - or you - come, but when you consider his personality? He seems like he’d hold you close, easing in gently, sliding in while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. 

Without realising, I’d begin to slide my own finger inside, halfway to my first knuckle already. It felt so bizarre to feel my hole stretch around me - yet, I didn’t hate it. It felt mildly uncomfortable but... I still wanted to go further. Deeper. Harder.

But... that’s not what Akihiko would do. And that’s what I wanted. I wanted Akihiko. 

I pushed myself up against the tiled wall, feeling my own dick press against the base of abs as precum leaked from the tip, mingling with the bubbles that remained. Within seconds, I was finally down to the first knuckle. My breathing god harder and harder as I adjusted to the pressure.

In my excitement, I dragged out the tip, before sliding it back in faster than before. Gradually - working up the nerve - I began to fuck myself. Closing my eyes, I just imagined him behind me. 

The first moans started to escape my lips as I went faster and faster. “Ah... Ah! F-Fuck.”

My voice was trembling as I began to grind my crotch against the wall. My other hand pulled on my hair, keeping it out of my face as sweater continued to hit my body. Legs tensed, fingers curled, and eyes rolling back; it wasn’t quite heavenly, but it was damn close. 

“More... I need more.” I’d never heard myself when I was like this; I never liked talking during my alone time, so it was weird to hear how high I got, and how submissive I sounded. “Fuck me deeper, Sanada-senpai!”

It was almost disturbing to hear me shout that, but in the moment I didn’t care. I wanted it. I craved it. I was hungry for so, so much more.

I slowed my pace as I went further down to the next knuckle, now finding it more difficult to insert it as fast as I wanted. “Damn, there’s gotta be a way...”

Looking around, I tried finding something else I could use to pleasure myself, but nothing fit the bill. However - upon gazing down at the floor - I had a realisation. I fell softly to the ground and knelt with enough space beneath me to slide my hand under. Now this was an easier position: I lowered myself down onto my finger, taking the first knuckle to open myself up once more. 

Easing downward, bouncing repeatedly with a painstaking pace, more and more thoughts Akihiko filling my head. How his chest looks when it’s freshly smothered in sweat, and how he smiles when he wipes his brow. Whenever he catches me staring, Aki always holds me close, joking about how fun it is to be with me. To workout with me. To be my friend. 

Faster and faster, my skin slapped against the back of my heels; I was back down as far as I’d gotten against the wall, but it wasn’t enough. Everything I craved... I had to have more. And I was going to give it to myself. With caution and excitement, I slid another finger near to my hole. It was slow but I managed to gradually fit it inside as well; it was a lot to adjust to, filling me up more than I could handle.

“Okay...” I spoke between panted breaths. “Too much. Calm down, just... one finger for now.”

Getting back to my pace was easy; within the past few minutes, I’d learnt oh so much about how much I could handle. And - as I returned to my rhythm - I found myself going deeper once more. 

I wonder how deep Akihiko could go; is he a grower, or is his length their for the world to see? I’ve only ever seen it hidden behind a jockstrap so my only judgment was the sheer size of his bulge, that practically spilled out of the sleeve. 

In the moment, my guilt and desire were matching; I knew this was wrong. Aki didn’t deserve this, and I didn’t deserve him, but without porn at my side I couldn’t help wondering about his body. Those muscles I wanted to kiss, the cock I wanted to taste, and the whispers I wanted to hear. 

As I moved at the speed of a jackhammer - a solid image of my glorious senpai in my head - I let out moans louder than I ever intended. But it felt so good to scream, especially whenever I said his name.

“A-Aki, Aki... Aki!” Without warning, I felt my ass tighten around my finger, strings of cum shooting up at my chest, only to be washed down as I contained to spurt more. 

I tried to lean back only to fall over, water from the shower now hitting my abs directly. Cum continued to drain off of me as it followed the water through the creases between my muscles. I could’ve gotten up, but to be honest? I wanted to lay there. When the fog of lust started to leave my head, I couldn’t help but let the guilt wash over me, realising exactly how loud I’d been about my little session. 

“Fuck...” There were times where I’d denied my crush on Akihiko before. And now? Now I had no where to hide, at least, not in my own head. Or even my own dorm complex. 

Tomorrow is going to require a lot of explaining.


End file.
